


枕边人

by iwoer



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Kudos: 1





	枕边人

爱情也许关乎灵魂，但做爱很大一部分只关乎肉欲，那些畸形的，原始的，野蛮的阴暗念头和征服欲，亦或者是完全退化成官能的容器，也都不难想象。

沈昌珉一直觉得哥哥这么小这么漂亮的这么一张嘴就是为了口交准备的，无论是努力含着粗大的性器努力吞咽时勉强的表情，半张着漂亮的小嘴含住他性器的伞头伸出红艳艳的舌头灵活地吸舔顶端的样子，有时是小嘴沿着柱身一圈圈舔吻，当然他最爱的还是每次口到最后射精前郑允浩的那张小嘴被他的东西塞得满满甚至顶到喉咙的样子。平时就算是嗓子炎症说不出话的程度打针上台表情管理也丝毫不动的人，做爱的时候却变得十足十的娇气，连被口交被射出的精液呛到喉咙都哭得眼泪婆娑。被从下面的小穴进入抽插的时候更是敏感得吓人，一点点撕裂的疼痛就哭叫着推人，顶到敏感点的时候更是哭得一支梨花春带雨，呻吟声既高又细软，带着气喘的尾音，不到一会儿就喊得沙哑，开始颤抖着高潮。禁不起操弄的样子却把男人吃得死死的，不得不说也算得上是种难得的天赋异禀。

可有时他也觉得自己或许是哥哥的欲望容器，可以当作弟弟来关爱，可以当作后辈来教导，可以当作同伴来依靠，甚至也可以满足他那些脆弱阴暗的，甘受支配甘于忍耐的卑微梦境。工作的时候是他身后腼腆温和的追随者，生活里却是强硬而阴晴不定的枕边人，究竟是他真的征服了他，抑或者是那人按照自己的欲望塑造了名为沈昌珉的容器呢？

从前的从前，不知道多久远的记忆里，郑允浩好像经常揽着他去找镜头，非要形容那人那时的表情，大概是“我有一个非常好的弟弟哟”，回想起来跳出那时那个害羞自卑的男孩心理，回想起来真的是一份甜美又纯粹的喜欢，甚至带着那时稚气未脱的骄傲，“昌珉的声音是东方神起音乐的钥匙”，多年以后回想起来，莫名有些被安排进未来的自豪感。偶尔床笫间咬着他的耳朵问“哥就那么喜欢昌珉吗？”，总是会被轻笑地揽紧回答“喜欢”，一下下敲在心脏上令人酥麻麻的软下去，每一下回响大约都回应着同样的喜爱吧，他每每这么想着，亲吻那人的发际。

然而偶尔也会被稀薄又难以形容的嫉妒打扰，他总觉得他们不够亲密，又总觉得他们过分亲密。比起耳鬓厮磨，或许对彼此视若空气的时间还是更多一些，但若是足够疏远，又何须逃离这密不透风的相处呢？一个人的时候他总是想很多，郑允浩则习惯于叼着冰可可的吸管撇他一眼，然后在手机里定下和一大帮朋友的约会。大约他并没有那样的烦恼吧。他带着几分无奈又纵容的心情想着，这作风还挺可爱的。

他依稀记得前年的跨年表演那一段彩排，他们少有的用了不同形式的麦克，不过最为怪异的还是表演的时候那人看他的眼神。

多年以来他习惯的，工作时的允浩的眼神，总是严厉的，带着审视一般的利芒，一如十几年前初见时的打量，只是消弭了无用的傲慢，却仍是难以忽视的强势。  
只是这次不同，他的视线总是带着几分隐晦的炙热，总叫他疑心是不是自己一向敏感的知觉失了准头。

他如以往一般一手握着手麦一边漫不经心地调整着耳麦，注意力却全放在一旁的那人身上，那人的动作里带着几分焦躁不安，有时视线虚虚瞟过来越过他往另一边投去，又若无其事地收回去，有时他闭上眼就能感觉到那股灼热的视线投在背后，不由得带着几分此地无银的骚动。

正式表演时一般没有余暇可想那些有的没的，那一阵紧张焦虑事实也是最令人着迷的地方。在惯常地和工作人员们寒暄过新年祝福之后，刚一到休息室，那人便扑上来抱着他，他反射性地拥紧对方，却感觉到那人身上不同寻常的汗湿，他的哥哥用那种令人难以拒绝的，迷恋而湿润眼神望着他，激动到脸颊泛着红，软声告诉他“昌珉就是我一直以来最喜欢的那个主唱啊，我们东方神起的主唱。”，大脑有一瞬间空白，那人一定不知道他自己那时的眼神甚至能称得上是痴迷。

过剩的激情和羞耻的无措转化为欲望，他们吻在一起的时候甚至能感受到对方嘴唇的颤抖，他毫无章法地，急切地握住对方滑腻裸露的腰肢顶进去，他的哥哥细柔地急喘着搂紧他的脖子亲上来，在黏稠的唇舌交融间隙发出短促带着鼻音的呻吟，像是勾人的绒毛一般等着人去抚平，肉体拍打的声音逐渐急促，那人偏过头大口喘息着，高潮渐近的时候蹙着眉叫着“昌珉”的样子及其动人，引得他咬过去亲作一团。

后面的事都像是云雾一般的朦胧和疯狂，唯一记得清的是两人回到公寓后一直疯狂纠缠到新年烟花倒数的时候，原本软着身子接受冲撞的哥哥忽然坐起来推着他躺下来，自己一下一下合着倒数的节奏动着，黝黑的眼瞳熠熠生光注视着他，最后一下是的时候倒下来抱着他说“我爱你”。他想，大概他们已不能更亲密了吧。

最后的最后，最能形容他们关系的词果然还是“枕边人”，三分欲望，三分爱慕，三分琐碎，再加上一分难以言说的亲密，注定难以像单纯的同伴那样彼此释怀，也注定难以如真正的爱侣一般灵魂相认。有舞台下的亲密，幕布后的疏离，难以抑制的矛盾与渴求，是最最真实的枕边密语。


End file.
